Dark Side
by Corna Fiction Maker
Summary: What if Yubel never got sent to space and was instead fused with Jaden at the very beginning and learned how to control the supreme king powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Yugioh GX DARK SIDE**

**Hello people and welcome to Dark Side. **

**This is my first Fan fiction so please don't hate me if it's bad so please enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1: Dark Trust**

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in Domino city as people were going in and out of places and on top of a hill a boy around the age of 10 with brown hair and brown eyes was sitting atop the hill watching the people.

Jaden where are we going, asked the duel spirit Yubel who hovered next to Jaden.

Just thinking Yubel, said Jaden.

About what my dear, asked Yubel.

About what I'm going to do in the future, I by that I mean what am I going to do about you and hurting everyone I duel with, said Jaden.

Jaden you know I only meant to protect you, said Yubel.

I know, but still if this keeps up my parents won't allow me to duel anymore, said Jaden.

Then it's time for you to know the truth, said Yubel.

Yubel what do you mean by the truth, asked Jaden.

I mean of a great power that lies within you and that if you and me fuse then we both along with the power within you will be an unbeatable team, said Yubel.

I'm sorry Yubel, but you sort of lost me at a great power lies within me, said Jaden.

Yubel just smiled as she leaned closer to Jaden and touched his forehead as it started to glow and the next thing Jaden new he was transported somewhere in utter darkness.

Welcome Jaden, said a deep dark voice.

Jaden turned around to see a dark shadowy figure with dark armor and a dark mask that covered his face and when he removed the faceplate that covered his face Jaden was surprised to see that it was him except this one had gold eyes that sent shivers down Jaden's spine.

Don't even think about it Haou, said Yubel as she appeared in front of Jaden.

Don't worry Yubel I'm still to weak to do anything, said the Haou.

Yubel who is that, asked Jaden.

Well my dear host I am Haou the Supreme King of Darkness, said Haou.

Jaden looked at him with a curious look on his face and was about to say something when Yubel spoke up.

Jaden Haou is your other half or Dark side of you and when you are most vulnerable then that is when he will strike, said Yubel.

My Dark side, said Jaden.

Yes my dear child and if we are to fuse and become great then we need to trust Haou, said Yubel.

Ha, what makes you think I'll help, asked Haou.

Because if you do then you'll become stronger then before you were destroyed, said Yubel.

But the boy will be the one in charge, said Haou.

Haou you know, I know what will happen if you control Jaden, said Yubel.

Please Haou I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, said Jaden with pleading eyes.

Haou looked at him for a couple of seconds before putting on a small smile and walking up towards Yubel before putting his hand out towards the both of them.

Fine, but just so you'll know when you need me and my power just get mad, said Haou.

Jaden put on a smile before putting his hand on top of Haou and Yubel doing the same thing causing a bright light to consume them and when it was over Jaden found himself back atop the cliff except this time his eyes were Honey Gold for a second before turning into two different colors one teal orange and the other dark green and finally changing back into his normal chocolate brown eyes.

I can feel the power within me, said Jaden as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

That is the power of both me and your Dark side, said Yubel.

Jaden put up a small smile before realizing that the sun was setting and decided to go home as he walked down the steps with Yubel hovering on his right side and Haou hovering on his left.

**Alright that's it for my first Chapter **

**and I hope you guys liked it and hope you review.**

_**Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Side**

**Welcome to Chapter two of my Series. **

**Dark Side**

**Well let's stop taking and enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Entrance Exams**

**4 Years Later**

It was a bright sunny day as a brown haired boy was running past people who were running in and out of places while the boy was trying to get to his destination fast.

Man why did I have to wake up so late, thought Jaden.

Probably, because you were up all night trying to get your deck ready for today when you might not even make it to the exams, said Yubel who was hovering beside him.

Yeah, yeah, you could blame me later right now I got to hurry, said Jaden.

As he was running he could see a big dome atop a mountain as Jaden quickened his pace only to slam into a person and drop his cards everywhere.

Ah, I'm sorry I'm just in a rush, said Jaden who began to pick up his cards.

The man he slammed into looked at him with a smile as he had purple, gold, and black hair that was the same hair style like Jaden and he was wearing a blue muscle shirt along with blue jeans and a duel belt.

Are you a duelist, asked the stranger.

Yes I am I'm just going to going to try out for the exams, said Jaden with a big smile.

Huh, you don't say, said the stranger.

Jaden just kept on smiling before realizing who he was and was about to say something when the stranger pulled a card and handed it to Jaden.

Huh what is this, asked Jaden.

It's just a good luck token and something tells me it belongs to you, said the stranger as he walked away.

Hey thanks, said Jaden.

The man stopped and turned around and gave Jaden a thumbs up before walking away. Jaden just looked at the man walking away before looking at the card he gave him and realizing he actually gave him two cards and when he looked at the other card he was astonished to see what it was, but before he could do anything else Yubel appeared beside him.

Jaden you only got 2 minutes to get to the exams, said Yubel.

Oh, right, said Jaden before placing the two new cards in his holster and running towards the dome at a pace that knocked everyone in way.

A the front desk of the dome stood three people one of witch was looking at his watch before saying to the two young ladies in the chair. Alright count anyone who didn't show a no show.

WAIT! Yelled Jaden as he appeared out of nowhere with sweat coming down his face.

And you might be, said one of the ladies.

Jaden,"Jaden Yuki".

Inside the dome people who arrived before were finishing up and as Jaden walked in he noticed one of the last duels finish as the person used a ring of destruction on his monster so that it could end his opponent.

Wow, that guys tough, said Jaden.

Yeah that's Bastion Misawaia and he ranked the highest score out of all us students, said a short light blued hair boy.

Wow, I barley past my test, said Jaden.

Yeah me to, and I don't know how I past my duel exam by the way my name is Syrus.

So your in cool I'll past to once I finish my match, said Jaden.

Wait you haven't had your match yet, then that might be a problem because I think this was supposed to be the last match, said Syrus.

WHAT! Oh snap, but they said I would be able to get a match, said Jaden as he started to panic.

Jaden Yuki please report to duel arena 3, said someone on the intercom.

Huh, sweet I guess it's my turn to shine, said Jaden.

Just as he was about to run off for his duel when he caught site of Bastion sitting just one row below them as he ran up to him.

Hey Bastion that was a good duel, you just might be the second best here, said Jaden.

Huh, what do you mean second best if I'm not the best than who is, asked Bastion.

Your looking at him, said Jaden as he quickly ran down the steps.

He's pretty confident about himself, said Syrus who walked up to Bastion.

Well see if that will help him look who he is facing, said Bastion.

As Jaden got down to the stadium he was meant by a person in a blue and pink vest and his face looked like he had to much make up on that made him look like a clown.

Welcome student I will be your opponent for today, said the man/she.

Well alright, but may I ask if you are a girl or a boy,because that makeup makes you look like a girl, asked Jaden.

WELL EXCUSE ME YOUNG MAN! But my name is Doctor Veilin Crowler.

All the students laughed at the now angered Doctor as the both of them got there duel disks ready. Jaden with an original duel disk, while Crowler had a duel disk that was bigger and was kept on his chest and the cards flew out of his disk. And as they were about to start the duel a blonde haired girl and a dark blued haired boy were watching from the top of the floor.

Hey Zane that kids looks pretty sure of himself, said the blonde haired girl.

Well Alexis it's clear that this kids got talent, but lets see if he can put that talent to the test by beating Crowler and if we get to see that rare card Crowler has been talking about, said Zane.

As they focused there attention back on the duel as both players each drew five cards before they each yelled Duel and commencing the game.

**CROWLER:4000 JADEN:4000**

Teachers before students, said Crowler as he drew his card and smiled.

First I'll play two cards face down, then I'll play the spell card heavy storm, said Crowler as his two face down cards were destroyed and then two golden monster serpents took there place.

**Wicked Tokens: ATK ? DEF ?**

So you had two wicked tokens on the field nice play doc, said Jaden.

Yes indeed, but who says I'm done I sacrifice both of my tokens to summon the one and only Ancient Gear Golem, said Crowler.

A giant mechanical monster appeared out of the ground and stood as tall as a building as many students awed the monster, but for Jaden he just smiled at the monster.

Now I play the spell card Bandit and what this card does is that it allows me to choose a card in your hand and you have to discard it and all that for a ream 1000 life points, said Crowler. Jaden's hand started to glow as five cards appeared in front of Crowler as he decided on which card to get rid of and decided on the monster reborn card as it glowed before being destroyed.

**CROWLER:3000 JADEN:4000**

He thinks he has the upper hand, said Haou from inside Jaden's mind.

I guess this won't be long match, said Jaden as he drew his card.

So that's Crowler's ace, said Alexis.

Yup and let's just hope this kid knows what he is doing, said Zane as he focused back on the duel.

My turn draw, said Jaden as he looked at his card with a smile. First I summon elemental hero Avian in attack mode(**ATK:1000 DEF:1000) **a man covered in feathers and wings on his back with claws on his hand. I'm not done yet I play polymerization to fuse elemental hero Avian and elemental hero Burstinitix to summon elemental hero Flame Wingman, said Jaden as a monster with his left side green and the right side red with one wing on the back and a dragon hand.

**FLAME WINGMAN(ATK:2100 DEF:1200)**

That is a very impressive and strong monster, but it still won't be able to take down my monster mister Yuki, said Crowler.

I know and that's why I'm going to play this, SKYSCRAPER! Yelled Jaden as giants buildings came out of the ground with flame wingman on top of the tallest building. Attack sky dive scorcher, said Jaden as Flame Wingman jumped off the building and started to head straight towards Golem.

Go ahead this silly little skyscraper is not reducing my monsters attack one bit, said Crowler with a smile.

Who said it would reduce your monsters attack points, said Jaden as his ,monster started to glow. It raises my monsters attack points by 1000 and when my monster destroys your monster you take damage equal to your monsters attack points, said Jaden as Crowler made a scared face when Jadens monster slammed right into his monster. And thanks to my monsters special ability you take damage equal to your monsters attack power. said Jaden as he gave him his signature pose before Crowler's monster fell to pieces on top of him.

AH! Yelled Crowler as his monster fell on top of him.

Now that's game, said Jaden with a smile as the audience started to clap for him.

Wow he did it, said Syrus as he clapped his hands.

Interesting I think he might be a worthy opponent, said Bastion.

Wow I guess that kids got skills to beat Crowler in only one turn, said Alexis as she stared at the boy who was waving to everyone in the crowd who cheered for him.

Zane just stared at the boy for a couple of seconds before turning around and walking away.

He might just have skills, said Zane.

Alexis just shook her head before following Zane out of the dome leaving Jaden to celebrate his victory.

I guess your in, said Yubel as she appeared next to him.

Yup, but I just hope no one finds out my secret, said Jaden.

Don't worry Jaden I won't cause any trouble, said Haou as he appeared next to Jaden.

Jaden just stared at him before waving back at the cheering crowd.

**Well hope you liked the second part in**

**Dark Side **

**And hope to see you again**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3


End file.
